Subject Dominic
by Radios Lavassaur
Summary: <html><head></head>The flock is captured and brought to a new branch of the School where Fang meets and old "friend". Will the flock get out and will they all survive?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the capture.

I sat on the dock, just staring at the ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. And we have bird vision so that's saying something. It was absolutely breathtaking. I turned my face up to the sun and felt my cheeks start to warm up. It was a lovely time to relax and soak up some rays. Until Gazzy dive bombs into the water from fifty feet in the air.

Yes I said fifty feet. If you haven't already heard our story then I guess I must explain. We, as in The Gasman, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I, have wings that actually enable us to fly. You see we're 98% human and 2% avian, or bird. We all have our special little powers but I guess you'll learn those along the way.

Anyway, when Gazzy hit the water I got soaked. And I wasn't even in a baiting suit. I grumbled under my breath and stood up. I turned to walk away when I almost ran into another dripping wet figure, Fang. His hair fell in front of his eyes and his shirt stuck to him and showed every contour of his muscular figure. I had to mentally slap myself to look away. Fang looked up at me with his dark eyes and gave me a half smile.

"I was going to push you in but I guess this is just as good," he said. He shook his head, getting out a lot of the water but also getting me. This is going to be a lovely day isn't it. Note the sarcasm.

Then Nudge, Iggy, and Angel ran up, frantic as ever.

"What is it guys?" I asked. Then I heard it. The beating of multiple wings. I looked up and there they were, about sixty erasers. "U and A guys! Come on. We have a better chance in the air." I jumped into the air and spread my wings as the rest of my flock did the same.

The erasers were closing in fast but we were ready. I flew ahead and met the first furry monstrosity in the group. I threw a punch into its throat and it immodestly went down with a wheeze. Another one came at me and I elbowed it in the eye. It bent slightly to hold its face and I gave it a scissor kick to the chest. Then I heard three things.

I heard a shriek from Nudge, a roar from an eraser, and a pain filled yell from Fang. I turned expecting the worst but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Ari was there flying along with Fang. Nudge was behind Fang slightly curled. But the worst part was that Ari's claws were embedded in Fang's stomach. The blood was already spreading onto Ari's hand.

"FANG!" I yelled as his wings started to flap even faster to keep his body in the air.

Then I heard yell coming from all sides. And saw the moment that went with each. Angel was stuffed into a burlap bag. Iggy was knocked out and thrown over an erasers shoulder. Gazzy was held against an erasers chest and constricted of air until he passed out. Nudge was taken from Fang , tied and duck taped. And Fang, my Fang, had the claws ripped from him and left to plummet to the ground. I flew after him but was caught by the hair and pulled back. A cloth was put over my mouth and nose and a sickly sweet smell filled my senses. I struggled to get free and catch fang before he hit earth but I lost consciousness after a few seconds and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Radios again. For the people who have continued reading thank you. And for the people who started here please go back and read the previous chapter(s) R&R please.

(Warning suggestive rape)

Chapter 2: the horror begins

When I woke up I was strapped to a wheelchair and being pushed down a hallway. As I looked around I saw that the rest of my flock were the same. Everyone looked fine except for Fang. He was a sickly pale and it seemed to be hard to just keep his eyes open.

"You finally awake Maxie?" said a voice in my ear.

I turned to see Ari's smug face staring back at me. I gripped the arms of my chair and growled at him. I turned back to look forward and checked with my flock.

"How's everyone?" I asked.

"My head hurts but I'm fine," said Iggy.

"I'm ok," said Angel.

"Me too," said Nudge.

"My chest hurts," came Gazzy.

"How about you fang?" I asked looking at him.

He looked up at me and nodded. I could tell he was hurt badly but from what I could see there was a bit of padding under his shirt. Maybe a bandage.

Then we stopped at a door. It had a plaque on it reading Subject d9fns32

"You remember this guy Fang? He was your best friend when you guys were little wasn't he?" said Ari.

Fang noticeably stiffened and started struggling against his restraints. His face showed fear and I've only seen that expression one other time and noting good happened after that. The eraser that was pushing Fang rolled him towards the door and the closer they got the harder Fang struggled. The Eraser held Fang's stomach making him wince and stop his efforts as the restraints were removed. He opened the door and threw Fang in. Fang hit the floor and scrambled to sit up. He looked at the other side of the room outside of my vision and his eyes widened. The eraser closed and locked the door and started pushing us again. As we turned the corner I heard something that chilled me to the bone and obviously scared my flock. Fang let out a blood curtailing scream and beating on the door could be heard.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DONT DO THIS! LET ME OUT! HE'LL KILL ME!"

I'd never heard Fang beg before. Or scream. What was going on in there!? We came to a large concrete room with a window on the door and a locked hatch in a wall. We were all rolled in and released from our restraints. But before we could do anything they chained us to the walls, left, and locked the door. There was light but just a very dim beam showing through the window. Then Fang's scream came again. It was as if we were closer the before. Angel clung to me and covered her ears. I looked around at my flock and they were all covering their ears as well. Fang's scream sounded again and again for what seemed like hours. Then it stopped suddenly and there was silence except for Angel's occasional hiccups. It was even more scary then the screaming. Then the door opened and two erasers came in dragging a limp body between them. It was Fang. They chained him up, laid him on the floor, and left.

"Fang. Are you ok?" I asked and crawled closer to him. I was shocked at what I saw.

He had no shirt and his pant legs were ripped to shreds. His face, chest, legs, and arms were a bloody mess. But the worst of it was his back, words were carved into it. Ugly, betrayal, friend, slave, and many other words were written, but in the center of it all was the words you are my toy now.

Nudge gasped, Gazzy turned a nasty shade of green, and Angel hid behind me as her small body shook. I grabbed Iggy's hand and led it to Fang's body. Iggy resisted.

"Iggy I need you to try to do something here. Please. He could die." I said. I could hear the fear in my voice.

Iggy nodded and touched Fang's shoulder. Fang's breath quickened and he shrunk away from the hand. Iggy's hand ran over all the cuts bruises and bumps on Fang's body and he pulled his hand back.

"Nothing too deep to kill him but he's lost a lot of blood," said Iggy. His hand was covered with blood and he wiped it on his pants. "All we need to worry about is infection."

I pushed the hair out of Fang's eyes and went to see what I could do with the cuts on his legs when I saw something white seep down his leg onto the floor. I raised an eyebrow at it and dipped my pinkie in it.

"Fang. What is this?" I asked and showed him.

He looked at it, hid his face, and started crying.

"Fang. What happened in there," I asked getting really scared.

Fang whispered, "I'm sorry Max. I wasn't strong enough to fight back. I'm sorry."


End file.
